


Maybe he's back home after all

by WolfFromMars



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: Dan is a writer.He also has depression.Well that's what he gathers. He doesn't stop long enough to think about it.





	Maybe he's back home after all

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent it hurts. Seriously.  
> SERIOUSLY.  
> Thought of making this longer but I'm a rusher what can I say.

It's weird and completely forbidden.

  
It doesn't make sense.

  
Of all the crazy things they've been through, this is probably the most far fetched.

  
And yet.

  
Yet yet yet.

  
There was more to the queen than her icy exterior.

And there was more to the dark knight than his manipulation and excess.

And Dan, somehow, always knew.

But in his youth, he was too high to realize, floating above his head and chasing blondes.

He was also a bit of a dick.

Well, a proper ass.

He's older now. Not wiser, but less stupid. He watches how the power couple triumphs from afar. He left the Upper East Side a long time ago.

He's passing by in a book tour when he sees those two familiar faces in the crowd. Blair stands clapping at the end, all cheery, and Chuck has that smirk from when he feels truly happy.

He feels like a child again.

They want to talk to him, they say.

Make up for lost time.

There's not even a knot in his throat, there's a whole noose, thigtning itself with every word.

It hurts how beautiful they are.

Blair tells him to get a haircut and shave, they can't be seen with someone who looks like a homeless man, no matter how important his "writer image" was.

He feels a sting in his eyes at the thought that he feels actually homeless.

Oh but stay one night, they say. We have plenty of rooms, they say.

He's completely helpless.

Dorota is still there and she's an angel.

Notices how thin he's gotten and comments on how he'd die in the winter if he isn't careful.

He laughs.

Takes care of him better than he takes care of himself. Calls him lonely boy by accident one time.

There's the sting again and she notices.

He begs her not to tell them.

He's just upset about all this travelling around.

She doesn't believe him but she's learned to keep secrets.

Dinner is pleasant, they have wine and everyone else sees him as the outsider he spent so much time selling himself as.

The problem is, he doesn't feel that.

He missed talking about this play or the other with Blair and the deep truths of humankind with Chuck.

It's amazing how much they've both changed but not at all. They fit each other so well and make the other...  _Better._

They've always been enlightening people and Dan, from his high horse, could never see that.

The night feels lonely in his bedroom. It's missing the laughs and the company.

He's never been good at sleeping soundly.

Morning feels lazy, no hurry to get anywhere, having breakfast with the Basses.

He feels like he fits at their table, between them.

He doesn't know what else to do to bury that thought and run. So he does.

"No it's fine, I'm fine", slips off his mouth while he isn't paying attention, too focused on how they both came after him.

Of course, if it were for him, nothing would have happened. He never takes the first step, does he?

"Humphrey," says Chuck "if I thought fear was your kink, this could have gone in another direction much faster than it's going right now. But I know you better, and this is just annoying."

"Excuse me?"

"Honey, don't be like that"

"He is smart Blair, he's just being obtuse. If he weren't we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Absolutely, but we agreed to let him figure things out for himself."

"Hey could you stop talking like I'm a dog on the other room and you're deciding if you keep me?"

He'd find later that that was exactly what was happening.

"Well," said Chuck, still answering to Blair. "I don't have the time."

He's on Dan the moment he says that, hands on his wrist (a reflex) and he's kissing him.  
It's not cute, not a pick on the lips to tests the waters. It's hungry and it's devoring him.

Dan tells himself there's no way not to kiss back to something like that.

To someone like him.

"Ah!" Her voice reaches his ear, he's not sure how. "That's not fair! I called dibs!"

Mouth off his, Dan is able to breath again. He'd fall over if it weren't from the body pinning him.

"Well, be faster next time."

With a smile, Blair moves forward, queen and knight cornering the pawn and a different set of lips are on him.

Fingertips caressing his cheeks, softer but more demanding, tongue against his.

Dan fears he's either going to faint or melt, whatever happens first.

"Now this is the sight I've worked so hard for."

"Excuse me"

"Well, **we** have worked so hard for."

"Much better"

Dan feels too much and he can't help but look up at them, the two pair of eyes that were the shiniest he'd ever seen.

Oh god.

Oh fuck.

He's in love with Blair and Chuck.

...

He starts laughing like a madman.

They look almost offended.

But now Dan has a feeling. That everything will be alright.

Maybe he's back home after all.


End file.
